The present invention is directed to a solid cosmetic composition which leaves substantially no visible (white) residue on the skin, which is stable and substantially anhydrous, and which is efficacious. In particular, the present invention is directed to a solid (for example, a cream) cosmetic composition containing active cosmetic material (for example, selected from deodorant active materials, sunscreen materials, insect repellents and anti-fungal agents), which leaves substantially no visible residue on the skin and which is efficacious.
The present invention especially relates to an antiperspirant cream composition containing an antiperspirant active agent (an antiperspirant active metal salt, such as an antiperspirant active aluminum salt and/or an antiperspirant active aluminum-zirconium salt) and to a deodorant cream composition containing a deodorant active agent ( for example, a bacteriostat, such as Triclosan), which exhibit the aforementioned properties.
Antiperspirant products are well known in the art. Antiperspirant products have appeared in the market in various dosage forms, such as sticks, gels, roll-ons, aerosols and creams. Of these dosage forms, various sticks, gels and creams are constituted by a liquid base material solidified by a solidifying agent (for example, a gelling agent), and these fall within solid cosmetic composition according to the present invention. Generally, the dosage forms include a solution of the active ingredient in a suitable solvent, a suspension of the active ingredient in a non-active solvent, or a multi-phasic dispersion or emulsion in which the active ingredient is dispersed in some continuous phase or in which the solubilized active ingredient constitutes the continuous phase.
A variety of cream formulations (also known as soft solids or semi-solids) are known. Various of these cream formulations include a clay thickening agent, and an activator for such clay thickening agent. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,375 to Tanner, et. al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,780 to Marschner, et. al.
Other cream compositions contain a particulate thickening agent such as fumed silica. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,897 to Orr, et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,069 to Shin et. al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,656 to Kasat, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses a creamy, heterogeneous, anhydrous antiperspirant product containing, in percent by weight of the total weight of the composition, 30%-70% of a volatile silicone product as a carrier, 7-30% of a suitable gelling agent or agents, and about 12-30% of a physiologically acceptable antiperspirant agent. This patent discloses that the gelling agent can be any of a number of materials, including, for example, hydrogenated vegetable oil, hydrogenated castor oil, fatty acids, beeswax, paraffin wax, fatty alcohols, polyethylene and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,653 to Brown, et. al. discloses a styptic composition which effectively curtails bleeding while administering a soothing sensation to an injured area, the composition being in the form of a stable lotion or cream and including specific amounts of a long-chain fatty acid, a wax filler, polyethylene glycol stearate, polyethylene glycol sorbitan beeswax, an acidic metallic salt (an agent to stem the flow of blood) and water. This patent discloses that the long-chain fatty acid, polyethylene glycol stearate and polyethylene glycol sorbitan beeswax are employed as emulsifiers or dispersing agents which promote the formation of a stable lotion or cream, these materials also being believed to be responsible for the soothing nature of the lotion or cream; and that the wax filler can be any of various wax products such as microcrystalline wax, paraffin wax, and, preferably, beeswax.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,584 to Brand, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses a modified beeswax, suitable for use in cosmetic preparations, which does not cause any crystallization in the fatty phase, the modified beeswax containing no or virtually no free acids. This patent discloses that the modified beeswax has self-emulsifying characteristics and has an outstanding dispersant action for solid substances. This patent discloses that the modified beeswax is capable of gelling fluid oils and other waxes (including synthetic triglycerides and lipophilic silicone oils), the viscosity of the oil being co-determining of the amount of beeswax to be used.
Notwithstanding all of the foregoing, it is still desired to provide a cosmetic composition (e.g., a solid cosmetic composition, including cream compositions) that is stable, substantially anhydrous and free of conventional gelling agents such as fatty alcohols and castor oil waxes, and which leaves substantially no visible (white) residue upon application and after drying. In particular, it is desirable to provide an antiperspirant cream composition that is stable, substantially anhydrous and free of conventional gelling agents, and which exhibits substantially no visible (white) residue upon application and after drying.